


No more mirror calls

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: For too long her she saw her family only through the cool pane of a mirror. Join Ginny for the last match of her career before she takes the step to take time with her family without the aid of mirror magic. Draco/Ginny





	No more mirror calls

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2019Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round1) collection. 



**May 2009**

A deep rosy blush began rising over her skin, covering up the constellations of freckles as the hot shower continued to beat her tense muscles into submission. It has been a long day with morning drills and three practice games in the afternoon to prepare them for the last match of the season. She could feel the tendrils of melancholy make her eyes swell, but suppressed the tears swiftly and shut the shower off, impatient to see her family now.

Being the youngest in a family of seven and having six brothers meant Ginny grew up with Quidditch. She could still remember the first time she flew on a real broom. Charlie was always her favourite brother when she was younger, because he liked to play with her and could lift her up on the swing in the garden. One night when she was four, he snuck out and borrowed dad’s broom so they could go fly in the field. She smiled fondly at the memory of mum ripping him a new one when she found out he flew her on anything other than a toy broom. But she had been mesmerised then, and the feeling never really left her. Quidditch was what helped her get through Hogwarts, recover from the diary incident in her first year, and stay close to Harry while she figured out her crush on him. Of course there was no Quidditch in their last year of Hogwarts, and despite staying strong through the darkness and torture, she missed the sport terribly.

It was no surprise that once the castle was rebuilt after the war, she returned to finish her studies and took over as Quidditch captain as the eldest of the players. With grief for Fred’s death, nightmares from the war and the looming N.E.W.T.s, she had little time to think about her failed attempts at a relationship with Harry, and instead worked hard to get the best grades possible to set her up for whatever career her future held. Being able to play Quidditch once again gave her that burst of energy she needed to make Gryffindor the most successful school team that year.

It was during their last match against Slytherin that she got scouted by the none other than her idol, Gwenog Jones, who happened to be visiting Hogwarts that day for her younger sister. She had posters of the witch in her bedroom for Merlin’s sake, so when the captain of the Holyhead Harpies herself came down from the bleachers to ask her to come around for team try outs, she couldn’t resist. Despite never having considered Quidditch professionally, she trained harder than ever before her exams and once they were done, she flooed to Holyhead with Minerva’s help and did the try-outs.

Hair tied in a towel turban, Ginny quickly moisturised and set about fetching her pyjamas. The clock on the wall showed it was nearly seven and she needed to get a move on or she will miss bedtime. With a cup of camomile tea in hand, she settled on the blanket in the corner of the room in front of her large rectangular mirror.

Her husband, ever the innovator, came up with the idea after being inspired by none other than their best friend. Hermione now lived in Paris and was forever juggling her diplomatic career with her home life. Since floo travel and calls made her too ill, she instead had her family use Skype on their muggle computers to get in touch. It was no wonder that the magical world finally decided to catch up and found a way to communicate that didn’t involve face full of soot.

Mirror magic was an obscure subject as just like the Mirror of Erised proved, it could be heavily misused. After several years of research, they finally came up with an enchantment that allowed for mirrors to become a two way communication channel - a Mirror call. It was revolutionary and became a hit overnight, with thousands of mirrors bought in Britain and shipped abroad to connect bi-cultural families.

The mirror glowed around the edges for a moment before she tapped it with her wand and nearly burst into tears when Draco’s face came into view, along with the rest of their sitting room.

Draco could instantly see just how homesick his wife was and pressed his hand against the mirror to be just a bit closer to her. His invention made Malfoy Industries the most successful British company for several years running, but all Draco could think about is how it finally allowed them to see each other and for Ginny to share even just an hour or two a day with their children while she was away. “Hey stranger,” he greeted softly.

“Strangers are friends you haven’t met yet,” she replied with a watery smile, just as she did seven years ago when they bumped into each other for the first time since Hogwarts. She was holidaying with Hermione in Italy and they bumped into the Malfoy heir in Florence. And for some reason they got on like house on fire then, and even more so once they got back to rainy Britain. For seven years they shared their lives, built a home for themselves in Oxfordshire and brought up their family together. And still that boyish grin made her miss his warm presence more than anything. “How was your day?” she asked.

Draco shuffled closer, folding his long legs to be able to speak more quietly. “We’re making progress. The first trials of the fully magical wi-fi modems are still being undertaken but I’m optimistic. Seamus thinks we will be able to even connect Hogwarts up with the strength of the signal to allow the students access to more technology use,” he explained proudly. This project took a lot of their resources and time and he was hoping it would be just the product to bring their world closer to the 21st century. “How was practice?” he asked, knowing they had little time to catch up by the sound of feet on the stairs.

“Bittersweet,” she admitted honestly, knowing tomorrow would be the last day of her career. “But tomorrow we find out whether we beat Puddlemere and get that title. I’ll be happy if we take the League cup on my last ever match,” she admitted as she sipped her tea.

Draco observed her for a moment longer before asking one final time. “Are you sure it’s time?” he asked, knowing how much Quidditch meant to his wife. Despite his own rigid upbringing and mother’s frowning, he never wanted her to feel pressured to give up her career or stay at home because of their children. So he stayed on paternity leave with them while she trained and played the Autumn Internationals last year, knowing this was what made her happy.

Ginny nodded, having made up her mind over the Yuletide period. They had a small rough patch when she realised she was pushing her body too hard and missing her family too much, away from them all for weeks. “I’m sure. I’m twenty-eight this year and I would be retiring soon anyway. I have a few offers already and some time to decide what I want to do. I can’t wait to be home though,” she admitted and wiped away a stray tear when she noticed a red and blue blur running into the room.

“Mum!” Scorpius dashed in, nearly running into his father in his excitement to see her. Draco caught him around the waist and pulled the boy to sit on the carpet between his legs to better see her. “Why are you crying mum?” he asked with concern.

“They are happy tears, for seeing you both,” she promised with a smile, chuckling when the impatient four year old in his favourite Spiderman pyjamas wiggled closer to the mirror and pressed his hand against the cool glass. She could still remember him running straight into the mirror the first time they trialed it, not realising she wasn’t actually in the room. “And how was your day?” she asked, pressing her hand against his on the cool mirror.

Scorpius pouted and crossed his arms dramatically. “Arabella Zabini and James Potter said Batman is cooler than Spiderman. But when I tried to explain how cool his powers were, they kept saying nothing was more cool than the bat-mobile,” he sighed. “But I don’t care, they’re both stupid,” he said petulantly.

Ginny raised a brow at his behaviour. He was usually such a good boy, lively for sure but very good. This didn’t sound like him. “We don’t talk that way about people, Scorpius,” she reminded a bit more firmly.

The boy seemed to deflate a bit. “But daddy called Mr. Willoughby stupid and a cretin. Mum, what’s a cretin?” he asked curiously.

Ginny tried not to laugh at the guilty look on Draco’s face. Busted. “It’s a bad word daddy shouldn’t be using around you,” she said pointedly, though it was clear she was fighting a grin herself when the blond shrugged at her out of their son’s view. “Now, how about you invite Arabella and James around and you can show them how cool Spiderman really is? We can do a superhero garden party,” she suggested.

That seemed to do the trick as the blindingly bright smile returned. “That will be so cool! I’ll tell grandma, she will help me plan,” he grinned.

Ginny smiled at him fondly. “Good. Now, it’s bedtime so you should head up. Is grandma with your sister?” she asked, missing her little one. Sabrina was not yet 18 months and Ginny missed her terribly.

Scorpius nodded and got up. “She’s already asleep but grandma is going to read to me so she’s waiting upstairs. Night mum,” he leaned in a kissed the mirror cheekily.

Ginny chuckled and blew him a kiss. “Bye love, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she promised and waved him off as he dashed up the stairs.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “I’m sorry, Willoughby was doing my head in with his expense sheet,” he groaned and leaned back against the futon behind him.

Ginny just shook her head in amusement. “It’s fine, Merlin knows we both slip up. And Willoughby is a cretin,” she snickered. “Everything alright with Sabby?” she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest tiredly.

Draco nodded and pushed his unruly fringe back from his face. “She had a big day with mum, she took her to park, and then in the afternoon they popped to the Burrow so of course Molly spoiled her rotten,” she grinned. “She’s just tired. You’ll see her tomorrow,” he promised.

“Are you sure you can still come?” she asked, knowing he was very busy. It was a surprise they planned for Scorpius, no preschool and coming to see her last match. She knew Draco would have one hyperactive four-year-old on his hip tomorrow.

Draco nodded. “Of course we can come, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said honestly before he noticed she was once again close to tears. “Now get some sleep. The Harpies can’t win without their star chaser. Night Weaslette,” he grinned and blew her a kiss.

Ginny shook her head at his antics but a grin was pulling at her lips nonetheless. “Night ferret, kiss them goodnight for me,” she said before disconnecting the call, the mirror once again only showing her tired reflection.

One more match, she told herself before getting up and drying her hair with a few hefty charms, ready to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Ginny huffed in frustration as Wood once again blocked her throw and the quaffle bounced off his shin guard. She looked at the score and cursed silently. They were currently losing 260 to 410 and the Pud United were showing absolutely no sign of slowing down. She knew the game was not lost yet but even if the seeker did manage to catch the snitch, they would still only draw and she was not leaving on a draw with these peacocks.

She flew low and noticed Thomas swerve, getting ready to pass to Carlton. She pushed her broom to a sudden rise and intercepted the quaffle, holding it tightly to her chest, elbow bent and ready to pass or throw it. The sound of the crowd was roaring in her ears but she paid it no attention at all as she swerved and avoided Barnaby. Eileen was in her field of view but she was flanked by the Pud’s chasers and Ginny was not willing to risk it. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of something gold zipping past and a moment later both seekers swerved around her as she headed for the goal hoops. If Gwen caught the snitch now, her chance to make it a winning match was lost, so she pushed her broom harder than ever until she was coming up on Wood.

He saw the look of determination in her eyes and moved to guard the left post as her broom indicated, only to watch in horror as she twisted mid-flight and threw the quaffle through the right hoop instead, scoring another ten points.

“Ginevra Weasley is the last chaser to score and Gwendoline Phare catches the snitch! Holyhead Harpies win 420 to 410 and take the League cup!” the commentator announced and Ginny let out an exhausted but nonetheless joyful laugh as the klaxon sounded and they began descending from the pitch.

“Tonight we say goodbye to the Harpies’ star chaser with the Player of the Match award going once again to Ginevra Weasley. What a way to end her career,” the commentator chimed in once more as she did a few laps around the field and waved to the fans chanting her name.

In the VIP booth, she spotted her husband with Scorpius waving at her from his arms excitedly and flew towards them and towards her new beginning. She would miss this dearly, but it was time. No more mirrors, no more lonely nights, and hopefully a new challenge for her to tackle with the support of her family.


End file.
